Secrets Of The Cat And Mouse
by LoserGoneWrong
Summary: What will happen when Yuki gets a secret love note and doesn’t know who it’s from? And even more, when he is interested in the person who wrote it. Will he find out, or will the secrets just keep coming? KyoXYuki
1. Kitty Kat

Summary: What will happen when Yuki gets a secret love note and doesn't know who it's from? And even more, when he is interested in the person who wrote it. Will he find out, or will the secrets just keep coming? KyoXYuki

Secrets Of The Cat And Mouse

Ch. 1: Kitty Kat

It was just another day in the Sohma house, er...well, 'normal' for them that is. If you would think Kyo picking a fight with Yuki, and getting his ass kicked, while Shigure flirts with a 16 year old shy girl named Tohru, then yes it WAS a normal day in the Sohma house.

Well after Kyo DID get his ass kicked, he went to pout in his room thinking over and over again _'Stupid mouse, Stupid mouse, Stupid mouse,' _and so on and so forth.

"Uggg, stupid Cat, just don't know when to give up, huh?" Yuki sighed.

"Shud up, I CAN HEAR YOU, YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo screamed from upstairs, making Yuki letting out another deeper sigh.

After flirting with Tohru for awhile, Shigure ACTUALLY started doing something, and that something that was the most hardest thing of all...was to get the mail. (Yep, I said it.)

While looking through the all of the junk mail, he stumbled upon an orange envelope. He flipped it over and it only said _'Yuki'_ in some girly font.

"Yuki, I THINK there's mail for you!" Shigure called over to the Mouse.

Yuki shrugged and took the envelope, looking at it and thinking _'Oh great, ANOTHER stupid fan girl mail...Uggg, why don't I just through this out?'_

When he was about to through it out, he looked at it again and pondered something, '_Well, I guess it couldn't hurt...'_ since he was a bit curious. He went upstairs into his room, laying on this bed and started opening the orange package, and started reading the note.

_Dear Yuki,_

_Hello,_ _and to say this right now, it isn't another annoying girly fan mail, but a person who wants to talk and get to know each other. I have admired you from afar (and no, I'm NOT a stalker, just glances thank you very much,) and I think that I would like to know what makes the 'Great Yuki' tick. I, myself are an outcast I can admit that, and I am also a shame to my family. And some how, my only hope was in 'Prince' Yuki. I understand if you don't want to write back to me, but if you would like to, you can just drop it off behind a the big tree trunk in the park every morning, and sometime in the afternoon I'll get it._

_Thank You For Giving Your Time And Reading This,_

_Your Kitty Kat._

When Yuki finished reading this, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Rat, dinner is ready," Kyo announced. Yuki put the love letter under his pillow and went down do dinner. At dinner he started wondering about the letter, and why it should bother him so much.

'_I guess I could respond, fer some odd reason I feel drawn to reply. It's funny though, of how much it reminds me of Kyo...er, what am I say'n?! Kyo would NEVER do THAT type of stuff. The letter was really deep, and that stupid neko would NEVER write that deep of a letter.'_

"Did you hear me?" Asked Tohru nicely.

"Sorry Ms. Honda, what now?" Yuki replied dazily.

"She said what you where doing up there so long, ya damn Rat," Kyo said.

"No one asked you Ba ka-Nekoand Ms. Tohru I was just...reading something," Yuki replied smoothly.

"I hope not porn Yuki, aw, my lil boy is growing up!" Shigure exclaimed.

Tohru turned beat red after that. Both Yuki and Kyo yelled 'Pervert!' and hit the Dog upside the head. After dinner, Yuki went up to his room to think more about the letter. After an hour or so, he agreed with himself to reply to this 'Kitty Kat.' The letter said:

_Dear Kitty Kat,_

_Thank You for the letter, it was...sweet. I wouldn't count you as a stalker or a fan girl, if...er...you kill their victims and wear their skin, (joke'n.) But in my life I am suffocated. I am supposed to be the 'Prince' or the 'Lucky One,' but it is hard to be hold up to these titles. I am NOT a spoiled brat or perfect._ _I have many flaws, sure they are hidden, but I do. For instance I'm HORRIBLE in art and poetry.(lol) but I guess we can't all be perfect, huh? As for family, I have an annoying 24 year old brother, (God knows his real age is.) I would like to know a little more about you though, how you can be a shame to your family?_

_Your Curious Mouse,_

_Yuki._

Yuki started to chuckle at the last part of the letter, but what the hell, right? When he was done with the letter and looked it over, he put it in a gray/silverish envelope and wrote 'Kitty Kat' on it. Peeking out of his room to see it was safe, (God knows what that Dog is doing,) he went downstairs and quietly went out toward the park. When he reached the big oak tree, he placed the note next the trunk of the tree, and walked away, wondering if the 'Kitty Kat' would get it or not.


	2. Love Letter And A Smirking Kyo

Secrets Of The Cat And Mouse

Ch. 2: Love Letter And A Smirking Kyo

The next day, Kyo was the one who got the mail. He looked through all of the mail while Tohru was cook'n breakfast. When he came upon the orange envelope with the work 'Yuki' written on it, he smirked and called to the Mouse. "Hey ya damn Rat, your LOVE LETTER is here!" He screamed with a smug look on his face. At that moment Yuki dashed down the stairs blushing, grabbed the letter, and ran back as fast as he came down, failing to notice the wide smirk plastered on Kyo's face.

Yuki plopped on his bed and opened the letter, it read:

_Dear Yuki,_

_Thank You for replying to my earliest letter. Hhhmm, to reply to your question, my whole family thinks me as the disgrace of the family. Even when I was little they but me in a cage, and the head of the family would beat me with a whip several times a day, but lets not dwell on the past, shall we? Even as hard as I work I can't get my family to accept me as their own, and that's what I admire about you, people look up to you for advice and shit like that. I personally are an only child, and thankful for that. My father...well I don't think I ever had a father, but my mother died when I was about...6 or 7 I think, and for that, I was sad, but she wasn't really my mother, because she would take me away and wouldn't let me play with the other children...oh well. So, now you know about (partly) about my past. How about you? Why are you the 'special one' in your family?_

_You Know Where To Put The Letter,_

_Your Kitty Kat._

Yuki was utterly shocked about this last letter. _'This person was through so much, for what? People who thinks he's a monster? That's just sad for this poor kid. But I guess we are alike, I was tormented and beaten as a kid...by Akito.'_

Yuki shaking his head from his thoughts, not wanting to remember the past. Kyo barged in and said, "Get ready for school Rat, were leav'n now." Yuki just nodded and started getting ready.

He got changed and shoved the letter into his backpack, and ran downstairs outside, wanting to walk to school alone, skipping breakfast. On the walk to school he was just wondering who this person was. _'Who could It be? I mean, I bet it is a guy, ok got that right, what who? Ugg, this is so hard!'_

Yuki was broken from his thoughts when he reached the school. He went in his classroom and got into his seat and pulled out the note, reading it over again.When he finally decided to write back.

_Dear Kitty Kat,_

_I feel the same way. I to was kinda..er.. Beaten as a child for just not listening to an order from my suppior, and mainly because I was the 'favorite.' But I just want to know, who are you? My mind is just puzzling about it... please could you tell me?_

_Your Curious Mouse,_

_Yuki._

Just when he finished putting his name down, it was taken from right under him, andYuki's eyes widened and looked up at the thief. It wasKyo, and he started reading it just loud enough so him and Yuki could hear. While he was reading it, Yuki turned a great shade of red, and tried getting the letter back, unsuccessfully.After Kyo was finished with the letter he smirked smugly, and asked Yuki, "Is this ya boyfriend Rat?" At that Yuki turned a greater shade of pink and he looked like a purple haired tomato.

Kyo just smirked, and leaned in right next to Yuki's ear, "Aw, some one's got a crush," Kyo said seductively, then smirked again and pulled away and sat in his seat right when the teacher came in. From that, the Mouse was burning red for the whole day.

On the way home Yuki took a detour and went into the park. He placed the note at the foot of the trunk of the gigantic oak tree like last time. Walking away, he was hoping, that this time, he would find out who it was.


	3. A Halloween Invitation

Secrets Of The Cat And Mouse

Ch. 3: A Halloween Invitation

Today was an early day for Yuki. He was the first one to wake up, (Not before Tohru of course,) and dashed down to get the mail, without being through the dilemma with Kyo again. After he dropped the rest of the junk mail on the table, he ran upstairs to his room with the orange letter. He tore open the envelope, and started reading the letter.

_To My Curious Mouse,_

_I am sorry to say that I can not revile myself to you, just __yet.__ For I am sad to say that you will be disgusted in finding it of who it is, just like of how my family disgusts me. But I write to you in happiness, and with a string of excitement. I HIGHLY doubt you have noticed, but it is the end of October, and therefore there will be the American 'Halloween Masquerade Dance' this Friday. I am writing to you, asking if you would like to join me in the festivities. I will be dressed in my disguised attar, as being the Kitty Kat that I am. I hope that you agree with going with me, and there, I will unmask myself to your enjoyment. If you wish to deny, I understand, and just come with a date, or no at all. I will be in the shadows, and waiting, my little Curious Mouse._

_See You There,_

_Your Kitty Kat._

Yuki was shocked, not only that he TOTALLY forgot about the dance, but that this mysterious person asked him to it. He wondered for a min. if he should go with him or not. I mean, he ssooo wasn't gay, or was he?

This confused Yuki to no end, _'I can't POSSIBLE be gay, I mean I have girls all over me, yet I haven't really found them attractive at all. Even Ms. Tohru is like a sister to me, then girlfriend material. Uggg, I don't know, I'm getting really confused!'_

Just then there was a knock at his door. "Come in," Yuki replied.

"Sorry to bother you Yuki, but...oh..er, are you ok? You seem under the weather lately" Asked Tohru.

"Fine, fine, just a little confused," Yuki replied. After that, he explained to Tohru the 'love letters' and if he should go to the dance with this anonymous guy and on top of everything he started explaining of how he is questioning his own sexuality.

This was a little more that Tohru expected, but tried to help Yuki as best she could. As for the love letters, she thought is was ssooo romantic which wasn't helping Yuki very much. But she did help him found out that he was INDEED gay...funny huh? (Ok, I'll stop...pout)

After everything was said and done, Yuki agreed with himself that he WOULD go out with this mysterious guy. He thanked Tohru for helping him, and just as she was about to leave, she said, "Oh, and I almost forgot, breakfast is ready."

With that, he went downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of the 'family.' To Yuki, school was a total bore, and he wanted to get home so he could figure out what to wear for a costume, since Friday was only a day away.

There was a slight problem though, he had NO idea what to be. But he knew that he had to think fast though. Just then he say Kyo walk past his room, and he got and idea.

"Hey Kyo," Yuki called over to the Cat.

Kyo came over and asked, "What do you want, Rat?"

"I was just wondering...if you know, If your going to the dance this Fri?" Yuki asked.

"What if I am, what if I'm not, what is it do you." Kyo shot back. He said this why having that all knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Well if you are, I was just asking what I should be for the party?" Yuki said while glaring at the floor, hating asking things from the sexy Cat. _'Wait sexy? Where did that come from..?'_

Kyo interrupted his thoughts saying, "Maybe you should dress up of what you are always are."

"And what is that?" Yuki asked.

"A RAT," Kyo said, then made a little laugh then left Yuki to think of what he said. And from that he got a brilliant idea. He went strait for the store, buying of what he needed for his costume.


	4. UnMasked

Secrets Of The Cat And Mouse

Ch. 4: Unmasked

"Yuki, are you ready for the party?" Tohru called up the stairs. She just was dressed up as Sango from the show Inuyasha, with the giant boomerang and everything, while wearing a pink mask that ma.(I heart Inuyasha!)

"One sec. Ok, I'm ready!" Yuki said.

He came downstairs wearing a pair of baggy black pants with a purple and silver Chinese top, and on top of his head, you could see two adorable silver years, and behind him was a gray tail to match with a silver mask.

"Aw, that is TO adorable, and ironic!" Tohru squeaked with delight. Yuki blushed and looked around.

"Hey isn't Kyo coming?" Yuki wondered out loud.

"Oh he said he was already there, waiting for his date," Shigure said in a sing-song voice. Yuki shrugged and they headed for the party.

_**PAR-TAY!**_

When Yuki and Tohru reached the entrance, Tohru had seen their friends and walked over to them, leaving Yuki to defend by himself. (Poor Him..)

While a few min. past, Yuki was feeling like an idiot just standing by the punch bowl not having a date. He was think'n that his mysterious 'Kitty Kat' wasn't even going to show up, when two masculine arms wrapped around his waist. Yuki squeaked out of surprise, and the stranger just chuckled.

"Hello, my Curious Mouse, your Kitty Kat has arrived," The VERY masculine voice said. Yuki heard this voice before, but couldn't place it, since he was still in shell shock. (shak'n head poor, poor Yuki...)

When he was released from his hold, Yuki turned around to get a better look from his 'Kitty Kat.' He was shocked of rom what he hand seen.

It was Kyo, dress in VERY sexy and VERY tight black leather pants, with a whit loose blouse that buttons up to his chest, leaving his skin very exposed. He was also wearing orange ears and a matching tail. He was basically a drool machine. While Yuki was checking him out, Kyo just smirked and leaned in like the other day in his room, "My lil Mousy, care to dance?" he seductively whispered.

All Yuki could do was nod, and in an instant they were on the dance floor.

After a few min. of Kyo grinding against Yuki sexually, Kyo asked, "Have anything to say?"

"I...er...how?" Yuki asked dumfounded.

"I think your sexy, and you thin I'm a sex GOD, any thing else?" Kyo smugly smirked.

"But-...but, I thought u HATED me? Didn't...you?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Now how could I hate a sexy looking mouse like you?" Kyo asked, then kissed Yuki passionately. Yuki moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck

"Do you just want to finish this in my room?" Kyo asked with lust filled eyes.

Yuki just nodded, eyelids half open in like a dream like state.

"Hey Tohru, were head'n back, see ya later!" Kyo called over his shoulder, and Tohru just smiled and winked an innocent wink.

**I'll update soon, don't worry!**

**Just Sav'n The Best For Last!!**


End file.
